


you laugh and the world tilts sideways

by litriu



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litriu/pseuds/litriu
Summary: Reki’s laugh is a punch to the gut.It’s so human, breathless and creaky around the edges, hiccuping, filled with so much sincere delight. His eyes crinkle up, or completely flutter shut with the way his whole face blooms with it.Langa is in love with Reki's laugh, the rest of him too, and he's kind of a mess about it. This is all just Langa Being A Mess, really.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	you laugh and the world tilts sideways

Reki’s laugh is a punch to the gut.

It’s so human, breathless and creaky around the edges, hiccuping, filled with so much sincere delight. His eyes crinkle up, or completely flutter shut with the way his whole face blooms with it.  
It’s more the physical manifestation of the emotion of joy than it is just a sound, because Langa _feels it,_ more completely than he feels his own happiness.  
And what he feels is… too much. Everything. All at once. Overwhelming but leaving him desperate and wanting. It writhes inside him and makes him afraid his chest will crack open. It’s contagious, that joy, that smile. Is he hyperventilating or not breathing at all? Does the feeling in his throat hurt or tickle? His heart tightens, stops and goes far too loud and too fast all at once.  
Langa thinks if they were any closer, Reki would be able to hear it. He doesn’t know how they could get any closer, they’re already shoulder to shoulder.  
Reki is a line of warmth against him that he possessively covets, steals. Cherishes. He knows it’s silly, but he’ll imagine he can still feel Reki’s warmth clinging to his clothes, his skin when he goes home. Because he always does.

It’s insane, Reki’s laugh. He doesn’t know how else to describe it except “driving him crazy,” because it is. It makes him feel utterly unhinged. When people talked about finding something so cute they wanted to kill it, he always thought that was bizarre. He still thinks that degree of violence is a bit much, but he kind of gets it now.  
Reki isn’t cute in a babying or condescending way, not diminutive. His laugh’s not cute like a puppy. Cute describes the emotion he feels about it more than the thing itself. It’s that weird happiness that’s different from normal happiness and tingles in a way that edges on painful, it’s so much he doesn’t know what to do with half of it, where it’ll go, and some of it manifests in this incessant need to touch, press closer. Squish Reki. Not like a grape, more like a stuffed toy.  
He wants to pull Reki into him and smother him in a hug like he’s trying to get him close enough that their atoms would start intermixing.

His laugh reminds him of being held. Of Reki jumping onto him to hug him, face pressed into the crook of his neck, breath hot on his skin as he cackled in excitement. Loud because it was so close, but the volume wasn’t what drowned out everything around the two of them.

Reki giggles again, and he feels like he’s going to die. It’s so close to his ear and it feels like every sense he has narrows in on that moment in time and makes it echo. He can feel warm breath against his skin, the way Reki’s body shakes with it. The vibration of it. He can hear the way the sound catches in Reki’s throat, every squeak and breath and stutter tangled into the sound. He can’t see Reki, not from this angle, not really, only out of the corner of his eye. But somehow, still, the blurry afterimage of red hair and the profile of his face, the glint of a blinding smile, the movement of him, they all consume his attention more than the phone video center field of his vision.  
He’s drowning, he’s overheating, he’s being swallowed whole.

He notices when Reki looks at him. Of course he does, when he’s so thoroughly encompassed with Reki. Less like an orbiting planet – though he does feel like if he strays any closer he’ll be ripped to pieces – more like atmosphere. Reki cloaks him, gives him air to breathe. He looks soft with his hair down, the way it frames his eyes looks like it should be irritating. A smile that’s still warm, but has a teasing bite to it that robs it of exactly 0 charm, and only makes his chest twist in a slightly different direction. Warm eyes, looking quizzical--

Langa realizes Reki probably just asked him a question. It’s not his fault he couldn’t hear it over the thrum of his heart in his chest.

“What?” He should maybe feel bad for not paying attention, but he really doesn’t. Not when Reki clearly isn’t upset with him.

Reki snorts, amused. He twists to lay more on his side, locking the phone and setting it out of the way. “Asked if you wanted to give this a try tomorrow or take a break.” There’s a pause where those eyes just look him over a little. He feels like he’s something interesting, something good, something important when Reki looks at him. “You okay? You look kind of zoned out.”

_No, I’m not okay, you make me feel like I’m held together with nothing except static electricity and I don’t know how to deal with it, _he doesn’t say. “Hungry.” It’s not a lie. It’s easier than anything else truthful he could say right now. Less embarrassing.__

__Reki laughs again.  
The space between the bottom of his heart and the top of his throat all clenches. He doesn’t bother to cushion his arms under himself before he lets all of his weight fall flat on the floor. It doesn’t help, he isn’t sure why he expected it would._ _

__“Are you dying of starvation?? You can’t eat my floor. I’ll ask mom if you can stay for dinner.”_ _

__A warm hand, Reki’s hand, rests on the back of his head, threading into his hair. His hand is so heavy. Thumb pressed gently behind his ear, little finger brushing his nape in a way that makes Langa shudder involuntarily.  
_Sorry,_ he hears murmured. Clearly an empty apology, given only a few seconds before Reki starts ghosting fingers over the nape of his neck to make him do it again. Langa flips over and smacks his hand away. Their eyes meet for just a split second and the gears in their head seem to turn in sync, Langa thinking and Reki trying to read his mind.  
It’s almost eerie, the way a grin splits Reki’s face in the split second between when Langa’s plan formulates and when he acts on it, reaching out to try and grab the other._ _

__Reki’s lunges out of the way and starts to his feet all in one motion. Langa tries to grasp his ankle, pull him back down, but Reki just pulls up his foot and hops towards the door. Reki laughs, mocking and breathless. Annoyingly, it still makes him feel like he’s going to cave in on himself. Reki gets about one step in before he stumbles and nearly eats shit, looking like a newborn deer as his fingertips touch the ground.  
It gives Langa enough time to make yet another grab at him, but falls just shy of gripping Reki’s shirt before he vanishes out into the hall._ _

__Then Langa’s alone, awkwardly splayed on the floor of Reki’s room. Not awkward in an emotional sense. He feels at home here. He just doesn’t know how whatever position he’s in right now still manages to be comfortable. His body complains to him for having the audacity to sit still for a while and then try to move again, aches making themselves known. The burn mingles with the lingering sting in his scraped palms. His lungs struggle, just a little, to pull in the air he needs after their impromptu battle. He hears muffled conversation outside the door. Reki and his mom. Muffled is pretty relative, given he can still make out most of it pretty clearly._ _

__He runs a hand self-consciously over the back of his neck and shivers again._ _

___Everywhere Reki touched still feels warm._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm obsessed with sk8. I haven't written in like, months, but I couldn't stop thinking about Them.  
> Reki's VA gives him the cutest fucking laugh and I just decided Langa thinks so too, except More, because he's in love.
> 
> I didn't edit this hardly at all, just proofread rq for anything janky because obsessing over what I write is the easiest way to kill my creativity for it (I'm pretty sure the second chapter of little promises has been sitting in my drafts for like 2 years ha ha h a). If you notice any errors, please feel free to let me know!!  
> Tell me if I should break up the paragraphs more too!!


End file.
